


Only For You

by alby_mangroves



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2013 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Magic, Sex Magic, Tentacles, camelotremix compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I use if for you, Arthur. Only for you.</i><br/>Summer Pornathon - Challenge 7: Magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just leave this here. It's good to laugh at oneself. *cof* Hi, my name is Alby and I'm addicted to Arthur's nipples.  
> But seriously. I'm sorry /o\
> 
> Barbitone and I produced pretty much the same art this week, and we laughed about it, saying that obviously we weren't over the tentacle challenge from Week 1. Her entry is way better executed and I strongly suspect she actually spent proper time on it, and not just the couple of hours before deadline on Friday night. >.>
> 
> Thanks to all the pornmongers who plied me with glorious porn over the past 7 weeks. It's been real, yo.

 

**Only For You**

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/Week7MainEntry_zps59c43023.jpg.html)

[ **LJ** ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/31515.html)


End file.
